kanashi resort
by Fire Kyuubi
Summary: kanashi resort, a story wrin by 3 of my good friends including me.. hope u like it seeig as it has alomst evey elementin there including fighting ect.rated for language and some sudjestive sceens


Matsu: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE THIS GONNA BE SWEEEEEEEEEEEEET

RYU: calm down dude

Matsu: but its our first summer as college boys we r gonna get mad chicks here hahahaha

Ryu: If u think so.. well help me with our junk

ryu matsu: go up drive way and start unloading

matsu: isnt there sum 1 supposed to be here already to tell us about this place?

owner: welcome r u our guests for the summer?

Matsu: u know it

owner: ok well welcome to our shore side mega suite!!!!!!

owner: its got 20 single bedrooms 10 king suites and 15 bathrooms all on 4 different floors

matsu: what do u have for fun rond here?

owner: great question! we have a whole wing dedicated to video arcades and video entertainment theater style rooms to watch whatever plz

Matsu and ryuu: droooooooool hooooooooooly crrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaap must beat them aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall

**reject: walks down the stairs in long jeans that hug her butt and r baggy going down, and her bathy suit top with a vest on ..so thats where i left it picks up a blue and yellow bag and looks up seeing the two new people ..hm **

**reject: puts the bag strap on her should and walks back upstairs with it to her room**

**kyrotsu: walks down the stairs on the opposite side of the hall in baggy cargo jeans with chains hanging off them a black tight muscel shirt, fishnet gaunlets and looks around .. so this is the joint im crashing at this year?.. nice size... fixes his mirror sunglasses as to not show his bright blue eyes that contrast to his black hair with white tipped bangs**

owner: well that concludes the tour so lets go back to the entrance to meet ur fellow guests

Ryu matsu: confused look on faces other guests!

**kyro: makins his way down the hall just as the guys were walking his way with the hostess ... **

Matsu: I hope they r hot chicks pleeeeeease kami sama

put ur pants back on u idiot elbowing matsu in the stomach

**risu: walks threw the door with a black bag hanging from her shoulders and a green one in her hands, closes the door with her foot putting her bag in her hand down sliding her sunglass into her hair**

**risu: stands there in baggy jeans and a rather tight shirt on with a skull on it and her wallet chair hanging down hm ..nice place**

**kyro: casually walks past risu but looks at her threw his sunglasses ... not bad .. cute.. smerks and keeps walking passing the guys with out a care **

**risu: notices kyro her right eye looking over to him well mainly his butt and smerks hmm**

Matsu:rushing at the sight of the door is drooooling, but is shocked when he sees kyro NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! mumbles under his breath, tears under his eyes TTTT damn, its a sausage fest!

Ryu: wel u always got the beach trying to console his emo friend

**kyro: nods to the hostess and walks up the opposite stairs and dissapears up the stairs **

**fukaru: looking at the door, her laptop in a bag on her shoulder, wearing tight kaki shorts and a dark red tank top with the words "flaming pirate" across her chest, wearing a black hat , it contrasting her flamy layerd red hair **

matsu: sees risu coming behind kyro thaaaaaaaaaaank uuuuuuuu kami samaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Hi im Takahari Matsu wassup what brings u here?

**risu: blinks ..picks up her back and smiles ..risu amaru and ..some fun ..you?**

Matsu: all cool IM here for u babe! smiles and winks

**fukaru: feels wiggling in her book bag shhh.. not now .. u have to wait til we get in .. her hands full with her belongings she kicks the door open with her black combo boots**

**kagome1981** (10:16:15 PM): **fukaru: peircing yellow eyes flicker around and spots the two boys and the girl woops looks like i over did it ... laughs nervously **

**risu: riiight -.-; ..looks away anywho ..nice to meet you ..looks behind her seeing the new girl and smiles hi there **

Matsu: froze white and shattersnot again!!!!!! sees Fukaru and reasembles walks to her, flips his hair and and smiles cooly Heeeey how u doin?

**fukaru: blinks , says hi to risu and then looks back at matsu um hey smiles holding her bags, moving her fingers a bit to adjust to her biker gloves **

matsu: hehe im matsu nice to meetcha. u stayin here too?

**fukaru: yes .. its my first year so i hope to have my kicks **

matsu: kicks eh? whatcha have in mind? eeeeeeeeeeh?

**fukaru: smerks deviously and walks past him nothing ur thinking i know that .. hehe.. walks over ot risu and says hi again , looks at Ryuu and bows hello fukaru kyone nice to meet u all **

**risu: ..looks at matsu ..nice little pervert under the same r****oof ...well nice to meet you all ..see ya later turns her back and heads up the stairs towards the rooms and finds one right away opens the door seeing the nice view**

**risu: yes i got a nice room ..looks at the door that is next to hers hm ..wonder whos gonna be in that room**

Matsu: Hey i didnt mean anything perverted by that i hope u know? im serious well now that every1 is here how bout we hit the beach?

Ryu: Im up for that'

**fukaru: shakes her head nah im gunna get settled in .. scratches the mark under her right eye.. i did walk here.. so i kinda want to take a shower.. .. so maybe some other time okay , Ja Ne **

Ryu: Meh its not fun if its just me and Matsu so im just gonna hit the arcade check it out bit

Matsu: looks at ryuYo i call the king suite by the arcade dashes to room at break neck speeds

Ryuu: yells after matsu as he runs down the looby hallYo matsu! 3 words Dance Dance Revolution!!!!!!!

Matsu: Its on like donkey kong biotch wooooo

**risu: puts her bags on the bed and looks around the room, the door to the room wide open and walks over to the window and opens it, the ocean air flowing into her room ..such a nice breze**

**fukaru: turns and walks up to the elevator and goes up a story to look for her assigned room once she finds it she walks into her room and sets everything down looking around yes this i can work with opens her book bag and takes out a little baby fox pup hey there saiyumi u can come out now **

**kyro: walks out of his room and walks down the stairs to the game room...**

as they run into the arcade they gaze longingly at the lights and sounds duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude

Matsu: I will not sleep til ive played all these games

Ryu: But first DDR noooooooooow

**reject: walks into the arcade and looks around wow this is nice hears voices and walks over to where they're coming from seeing two guys ..yo!!**

Matsu: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikeeeeeee Ryuu and matsu play and Ryuu owns Matsu 2 to 1 aaaaaaaah damnit

Ryu: Wooo oh yea i rule oh hey risu suuuuuup? U see my moves?

**reject: coxs her head to the side risu? ..uh no **

Ryu: My bad my hair was in my way who r u? IM ryutoma and this guy here is matsu looks at matsu who I currently totally owned maaaaaaan! Whooooo! MAN! well ima check out the rest of the games wanna come with?

**reject: her hands in her pockets reject ..so do you guys mind if i tag along? **

Ryu: NOPE not at all!! But hey i gots a question...i dont meen to offend but what kind of a name is "Reject" or is it a nickname or sumthing?

**rejuect: ..real name is kieji ..but if you call me that ..ill be forced to ripe out that tongue of yours ..and frackly i perfer not to ..so please dont call me that **

Ryu: OO uuuuuuuuh no prob hehehehehe but yea.. what do u wanna play first?

**reject: smiles innocently how about air hockly?**

Ryu: Oh ur o...

Matsu: No ryu let me take her on ive been itching for sum1 to say that!!

**kyro: walks into the game room with his hands in his pockets, adjusting his sunglasses ... hey its u 3 again .. **

Ryu: Hmm oh hey we never got formally introduced. Sup im Ryutoma but plz ryu for short

**reject: looks at the new guy who just walked in ..hi there **

**kyro: .. evening.. my name is kyrotsu sohma.. u may call me kyro for short .. if u must. shruggs .. so whats the game.. air hocky? **

**reject: ..reject is mine and yeah it is ..we can make it a two on two game if you guys want**

Ryu: Well im looking for an enemy y dont me and u go a round while there doing theres?

Matsu: Woo tournamenrt!!!!!!!!!!!!

**kyro: nods alright.. ill play .. steps up to the air hocky table next to reject **

**reject: sure ..i guess walks over to the air hocky table ..so ready**

Ryu: READY!!!!

Matsu:...GAME...OOOOON!!!!!!!

**reject: presses a button so the puck comes out and aswell as the air for the table ..GAME ON!! begins hitting the puck towards him**

**kyro: grabs the handle to the little "hocky stick" replacement and lets ryuu serv the puck ill let u get the first hit **

Ryu: smirks Big mistake smacks puck into a giant ping pong raction that lasts a minute get ready...smacks puck towards goal

**kyro: waits till the last second and lazily flicks his wrist sending it flying strait into ryu's goal 1 point.. that all u got .. smerks and gets into a better stance bring it hehehe.. give me a match .. **

Ryu: K ill give u 2 smacks puck and gets into a dbz style puck fight with Kyro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah smacks into goal woooo 1 of

**kyro: gets the puck and puts it back on the table ans starts to wack the puck like no tomarrow getting in 2 goals 3 points.. lets do this , its just getting started**

Ryu: Uh i see ur trying to show off eeeeh? Ok then how bout thiiiiiiiiis...body lights up and hands glow spitfire shot!!puck is sent flying as if it teleported into the goal

**kyro: oohh so u wanna play with tricks i see.. alright.. i garnantee that puckwont ever get into this goal again puts the puck down on the table and uses his wind to make it move with the air on the table into the goal **

ryu: 2 to 4 ok here comes the next 1...smacks the puck and its in the goal now tell me did i make 1 goal or did i make 4? check the puck if u want.

**kyro: growls and slams the puck onto the table fixing his sunglasses a bit and starts a feuriouse pingpong match with the hocky puck between him and ryu. niether giving up **

ryu: how bout this y dont we make it next point wins and we go allout 100 power?

**reject: watching the match seeing the puck go back and forth in a mad hurry**

**kyro : i cant.. if thats the case i lets u have the match right here and now lets go of the "hocky stick" and moves the puck into his goal announcing ryu as the winner ... looks like u one this one.. bows it was an honor **

Ryu: looks at him confused Well alright it was great having a match with u! How bout we spar sumtime id love to see what u got punches palm im pumped!

**kyro: snickers sure.. ill take u up on that.. but im seriouse i will not go full power on u ... i wont allow it.. pushes his sunglasses up and waves well im off to my room . maybe orfer some room service... stops at the door **

**reject: yawns ..well that was interesting match**

Ryu: Meh just a taste is good for me! hehe

Matsu: Did u really have to go that far! well whatever im gonna settle into my room hehe any 1 wanna keep me company?

**reject: . ; uhh ..im gonna go check out the beach **

**kyro: walking up the stairs and walks down the hall towards his room having to pass both fukaru and risu's rooms to get to his**

Matsu: Oh now u wanna go to the beach! well how bout it? lets get fukaru and check it out i heard this is 1 of the best beaches in Japan!

**kyro: walks past risu's room and opens the door to his , sighs and walks in .. **

**reject: sure ..we should get everyone in the house together and head over ther**

**fukaru: in her room already settled in having taken a shower and in nothing but a white long sleave dress shirt and short like under wear playing with saiyumi**

Matsu: Bursts into fukaru's room Woooooooo beach party u in or not? Every1 is going al... eeeeh? didnt know u like foxes...well i dont know anything about u...:just then realizes in barely any clothing crap runs out door soooooooooooorry!!!

**fukaru: blinks not being botherd by him seeing her in her in nothing but her shirtum uh.. gets up and hides saiyumi in her shirt and runs out after matsu grabing his arm u better keep him a secret.. they dont know i have him !so please dont tell stares at him dead serious**

Matsu: U mean they dont allow pets here? smirks well then we better kick out ryu before we get in trouble...

**fukaru: no they dont allow pets, and this place is connected to the schools so if they find out they tell them and i wouldnt be able to keep him in the dorms anymore giggles a bit at the crack to ryu's animalistic form .. heh.. well then .. the beach was it? well let me get something more suiting to that on and ill go .. **

Matsu: Sweeeeeeeeet!!! ponders k thats me, ryuu, Reject, And fukaru...that leaves risu and...Oh kyro looks at fukaru eh u mind after ur done changing to tell kryo the plan incase he wants to go? im gonna ask risu.

**fukaru: nods sure no prob bows politly and smiles **

**saiyuri: pops his little head out from her chest and looks at matsu sleepily chu?**

**fukaru: sweat drops u go back to sleep and ill put u in ur bed .. uses her fingers to push his little head back into her shirt **

**reject: waiting down stairs with ryuu for the others, already has her swim suit under neither her clothes and her towal in her arms**

Ryu: Matsu whats taking u so long? walks up to matsu just as fukaru when back into her room

Matsu: I was just asking the girls if they wanna go.

Ryu: Well whos left to ask?

Matsu: Just risu.

Ryu: Ill go ask her u go get ready or we'll all be late and have less time at the beach

Matsu: sighs Fine.

Ryu: knocks on risu's door Riiiiiiiiiiisu yo can u open up?

**risu: sitting in her room playing with her labtop, tunes playing from her computer while checking her email, chop sticksin her mouth as if she was eatting something but there really for her hair****hm? with the chop sticks still in her mouth says that you can come in ..lowers the music a bit her gaze on the screan of the labtop computer**

Ryu: walks in Sup? yo were going to the beach wanna join? stares hmm what kinda laptop is that? looks powerful.

**risu:removies the chop sticks from her mouth its the new one that just came out, the one that you have draw right on the screen while talking the music changes from t****une to queen ..sits up from her laying position and puts the chop sticks in her hair which is held by a clip ..and the beach sounds fun **

Ryu: Oh u mean the 1 that twists to make a tablet coooooool!!!

Ryu: me, i got me an alienware before they sold out to dell its got 2gb ram 200 gb hardriv space aaaaaaaand the newest nvidia video and sound card

**risu: that sounds kick ass there ..anyway im gonna get dress and ill met you guys down stairs**

Ryu: Alright cool well be leaving in about 15-20 min k

**risu: getting up and going over to her dresser okie dokie ..**

Ryu: walks out of room See ya!!

**fukaru : in her room and changes into a red swim suit with black and silver designs on the right chest side and on the short looking bottom piec, putting saiyumi down on the bed and puts on slippers **

**fukaru: walks out of her room after making sure she has everything and walks over to door down the hall past risu's room having seen kyro walk out of the room before and assumed it was him so she goes over and knocks on the room door **

**kyro: looks up from his book and gets up walking over to the door grabing and putting on his sunglasses along the way and opens the door um hello?**

**kyro: standing at the door and nods having heard fukaru's request to join the beach gang very well i will join u guys..ill be down in a few bows and turns and goes back into the his room**

**fukaru: walks down the stairs and meets the others in the logge in her bathing suit, shorts, slippers, sunglasses , lotion and towel .. well i asked kyrotsu and hes coming down soon **

Matsu: Sweet thats all but risu

Ryu: coming down stairs in Black and burnt orange swimming trunks with dragons prints going down the sides of both sides of his swimming trunks and a red t-shirt nah she said shes going also

**risu: takes out her black bathing suit with white designs, her black bottom part which is plain b****lack, and her black trunks with dark green,blue,white designs all over it and puts it onsits on her bed and gathers the rest of her stuff and waits for her labtop to power down**

**kyro: walks out with a towel around his shoulders , wearing his dark navy blue swim trunks with the word "Fox" writen in white down the sides sunglasses on .. turns around and locks the door with the key to his room thats hanging around his neck... **

**risu: looks around her room making sure **** she has everything and opens the door ans sets out closeing it behind her putting her sunglasses on her head her bag on her shoulder turns around and see'e kyro coming out of his room and smiles hi!! heading to the beach too?**

**kyrotsu: looks up from his key around his neck and looks at her from the rim of his glasses hello there.. nods his head in a freindly nod yes i am .. and as far as i can tell so are u give a small smile **

**risu: yups ..we better get down stairs and meet up with the others gives him a nice sweet smile and walks to the stairs and walks down them her hips swinging back and forth on the way, walking farefoot**

**kyrotsu: watches her walk a few minutes but shakes his head of any thoughts and fallows , adjusting his sunglasses as they walk down the stairs ... **

**risu: gets the bottom and see's the others hey **

Matsu: AAAAAAAah finnaly every1s here now we can go! Every1 IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKOOO

**reject: looks around so is every****one set?**

Ryu: I think so...thinks aloud are we forgeting anything?

**kyro: shakes his head no **

**smiles nothing on my part **

Ryu&Matsu: nope

**risu: nope**

**reject: in that case lets get down to the sun, sand, and water**

Ryu&matsu: WOOOOOOOOO!!!

**fukaru: jumps up all excited YOSH! IKUAYO!!!! points to the door and dashes towards it **

**kyro: watches every one start to walk and starts walking towards the door as well, his hands in his swim trunk pockets lazily **

**risu/reject: fallows everyone out the door**

**at the beach**

**fukaru: squeels and drops her stuff in a small spot on the sand and runs out to the ocean at flying speed , slinking like a fox would and squeels again at the cool water eek its cold heheehe**

Matsu: spots a ramp or sand and smirks hey guys check me out runs and hi speed far back then again at hi speeds towards the dune and jumps off it and makes a huge splash woooooooooo that was awesome

**reject: drops her stuff nexts to fukarus stuff taking off her shirt and pants showing off her b****lack top with yellow design and black shorts with yellow wing designs on it and runs to the water aswell WOOO**

Ryu: Geez matsu thanks for the help unloading the stuff next time take ur own junk out of the car

**kyro: puts his towel down and spreads it out in the ground , sitting down on it, fixing his glasses and watches the girls ... heh.. simple things make them happy .. **

**risu: drops her stuff on the ground next to him and lets her hair out ..looks over to kyro and plays with her hair a bit while walking towards the water but stops and turns around**** runs back to where her stuff is and puts her sunglass down forgetting that they were on her head and gives kyro a little smile and runs to the water to join the others**

**kyro: blinks and kinda blushes at her smile is it me or is she calling me out to go into the water? moves as if to get up but thinks better of it nah she wouldnt..**

**risu: in the water splashing about all happy the water feeling great it being her main element ahh so great looks over at land and see's kyro all by himself****hmm walks out of the water all wet and walks over to him extending her arm and hand to him theres no way your sitting here by your self while were all in the water **

**kyrotsu: looks up at her his glasses scooting down a bit almost showing his eyes but he pushes them back up before they show and takes her hand to get up all right then **

**risu: ****as soon as there hands meet she basicly drags him to the water WEEEEE!!!! .**

Ryu: Uh thats an interesting way of "escorting sum1" hhahaha hey kyro glad could make it too!

**kyro: manages to grunt in a "sure" to ryu but is right now being dragged to the water .. s-slow down before we fall **

**fukaru: splashing around and dives under the waves swiming around **

**reject: playing around in the water aswell weee**

**risu: dragging him dont worry i have perfect bal****a aahh ...at that very moment steps on some sea weed it rapping around her feet maing her loose her balance EEK!!! O.O ...**

**kyro: eyes widen and quickly turns it around so he wraps his arms around her waist and back to keep her from hurting her self and lands on his back eh. u alright?.. his glasses having fallen off , so he doesnt open his eyes up enough for her to see them or the color ... **

**risu: laying on top of him her feet completely rapped in sea weed ..sweat drops heh im good but i guess i dont have that perfect balence as i thought ; blinks why are your eyes haft closed ..omg did you get sand in your eyes O.O all around this laying on top of him omg ..wait did you get hurt ..sits up on him ..we should get you some help **

**kyro: n-no im fine.. just uh .. can u hand me my sunglasses.. smiles but closes his eyes with his smile **

**risu: tilts her head ..uh ok? sure ..bends over to pick up his sunglasses and puts it on him there you go ..without knowing it still sitting on him ..**

**kyro: fixes the glasses up a bit and sits up using his elbows to keep his upper body proped up .. heh thank u smiles a rare warm smile at her **

**risu: a light blush forms at his smile not notices shes still sitting on him o.o oh im sorry gets off and sits next to him removing the sea weed for her feet so ...can i ask you something?**

**kyro: blinks and nods sure ask away .. sits up till hes fully sitting **

**risu: not looking at him trying to taking all the sea weed that is ****wrapped around her feet off whats with the sunglasses, what are you hideing behind therefinshes with the sea weed and looks up at him and pokes his glasses**

**kyro: leans back a bit from her poking finger nothing.. its nothing really .. smiles and laughs nervously ... its nothing special just my eyes **

**risu: o.o i wanna see gets closer to him and pokes his glasses again come on i love eyes and there color **

**kyro: thats what im afraid of um.. n-no moves his face away from her hand **

**risu: aww come on gets closer to him putting her hands on his upper legs not knowing really where they are at the moment pleeeeeeaaaasssseee **

**kyro: flinches and trys to scoot away from her hands on his legs n-no really i-its nothing special . **

**risu: eyes narrow if there nothing special than why are you making such a big fuss of showing me huh **

**kyro: .. im s-sorry i just. dont think its a good idea. i havent taken off my glasses in public in such a long time.. ;**

**risu: . so what your gonna die if you do it this once -.- eyes still narrowed ..come on there just eyes what do you think im going to do run away from you or glomp you till you turn blue or something**

**kyro: sweat drops and sighs alright fine.. ill do it . but only this once .. reaches a hand up and pulls off his glasses , his eyes closed then slowly opens them to reveal his silvery blue eyes, his thick black eyelashes making it look like natural eyeliner **

**risu: O///O blushes not expecting that, looks away real quick omg his eyes are so damn hot looks back at him the blush not so deep wow your eyes are so p****retty there not prettty there HOT ...b-but ..i dont understand ..why are you hiding them?**

**kyro: well i guess because in past relation ships alot of the girls ive dated only liked me for my eyes and not for me.. the real me.. so .. i just hide them .. they really are trouble sum.. sighs **

**risu: tilts her head ahh ..well than takes his glass from him and puts them back on if you feel more comfy than keep them on but ..stands up you should be able to tell when a girl likes you for you ...extends her hands need someone help gives him a warm smile**

**kyro: blinks at her and blushes kinda like i feel with u? grabs her hand and allows her to pull him up and smiles warmly at her thank u .. heh ,aybe ill let u see them more often if u keep that up hehe.. **

**( MEAN WHILE)**

Ryu: relaxes in the water haaaaaaaaaaaaaah that feeeeeeelz goooooooood...

Matsu: Hey ryu y r u here all alo...feels warm water dude did u do what i think u did...thats nasty

Ryu: AAaah relax i just heated it up with fire power...baka

**fukaru : pops out of the water panting for air from holding her breath under water for so long ... hello standing by ryu and matsu**

Ryu: Before u say anything the water is heated by my powers not any thing else. k?

**fukaru: .. looks down oh .. um i didnt even feel the warmth .. so uh sure i can controle fire too.. a well as darkness**

**reject: swimming on her back and bops into ryu o.o oops ..sorry bout that**

Ryu: Really? Wooooooow that was unexpected! smirks but can u do this? dives under water then jums real high up then suddenly wings and horns sprout out...hovers over water what do u think?

**reject: looks up at him ..nice wings **

Ryu: I know arent they stares admirably at his shiny black wings then stretches them out i love that they r so long i can stay up longer hehe

**reject: . riiiight plays with the water a bit ..hey how about we play chicken guys?**

Ryu: Fine with me.

Matsu: Nah ill coach this round but ill go next

**reject: fu you up for a round?**

Ryu: Come on itll be fun starts turning back human to not cheat and not jab any 1 in the ass with a spike

MAtsu: turns to yell at the two still on the beach Yooooo whats taking u guys PM so long come on in already!!!

**kyro: turns and looks at them and waves alright ! were coming chuckles a bit well looks like they want us to join in the fun smerks ill race ya starts to jog out infront of her towards the water **

**risu: hey you had a head start thats not fair runs after him towards the water**

**kyro: laughs and picks up speed and dives into the waves once hes deep enough into the shore and pops back out lifting his glasses to his head and puts the on top of his head whiping his face of the water **

Ryu: So u finnaly made it eh? well welcome to the fun! we were just sbout to play chicken

**kyro: finally looks at them without his glasses well alright then im game .. just name the rules**

**fukaru : jumps up ALRIGHT WOOO LETS PLAY CHICKEN !! hehe**

Well we gotta pick teams first and Matsu is out this round

**risu: stan****ding next to kyro score i love chicken ..so whos on whos team**

Matsu: thats what we r deciding

Ryu: Hey fukaru wanna be on my team We could be team flame Hahahahaha

**reject: im gonna catch the next round ..seeing how its uneven now walks over towards matsu and keeps him company**

**fukaru: SURE team flame all the way holds up a victory sign **

Matsu: Reject wold u like to say the round starter?

Ryu: puts fukaru on his shoulders Team flame will burn u down...litterally ofcorse hahaha

**kyro: hey risu .. would u like to be my partner?**

**fukaru: squeeee! OH YEAH WERE SO GUNNA DESINIGRATE U TO ASHES !! **

**reject: sure thing**

**risu: nods sure!!! **

Matsu : K teams r decided, every1 ready, reject proceed with the countdown?

**kyro: easily sweeps risu on to his shoulders and holds her by her knees firmly holding her down ready smerks but blushes feeling risu's legs under his fingers and on his bare shoulders**

**risu: YES WERE SO GOING TO WIN ..wait ..looks down at him i want a cool name for our team **

Matsu: Hmmmmm How bout silver moon oooooor uuuuuh Team IKE idk

**kyro: how about the ocean warriors? sweat drops on how cheezy that sounded **

**risu: WERE THE OCE ...sweat drops ..-.-; looks down at him **

**reject: ok ..so team flame and team giggles alittle ocean warriors ..are you ready**

Ryu: IKE u ready fukaru?

**kyro: laughs nervously s-sorry thats what popped into my head**

**fukaru: holds up her fist in a confident way bring it on! im up for anything !**

**risu: puts fist in air were ready too ..even if we have a stupid name ..laughs a little ..**

**risu: b-but its good for a out of the blue thing laughs nervously trying to make him feel better about the name**

**kyro: sighs but laughs alright we with ths stupid name will bring u down ! smerks gtting ready holding risu down firmly by her knees to his shoulders **

**reject: ok ..3..2..1 FIGHT!!!**

Ryu: Wades forward with fukaru on his shoulders with a victorious grin Attack

**risu: points forward putting her hands up in defence ON WARD **

**kyro: prapales forward wading as fast as he can towards fukaru and ryu **

**fukaru holding her hands up ready to attack**

Ryu: Leans fukaru forward with force so as to give more force to her push in effort to get the upper hand

**fukaru: brings her hands to shove risu back trying to keep balance her self **

Ryu: Keeeeeeeeep it up we r winning!!!

**risu: grabs ahold of fu's hands and trys to knock her off while trying to keep her self steady on kyros shoulders **

**kyro: side steps a bit then pushes forward helping risu try to knock fukaru off ryuus shoulders come on ri take them down !**

Ryu: LIKE WE R GONNA GIVE UP THAT EAAAAASYYY shifts position in and s shape to throw them off balance abit

**risu: twist her hands to the side aswell as fu's hands pushing back, but slightly feels herself sliping off of his shoulders**

Ryu: Fukaru nows our chance goooooooo!

**kyro: feels her shift on his shoulders and presses his head onto her stomach and gently pushes her back into place and uses his hands to move her thighs back into place rushing forward **

**fukaru: giving hard shoves leaning praticly over ryus head trying to push risu off grrr**

Ryu: locks down fukaru then pushes forward with his legs while still being able to maintain balance aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

**risu: notices that she's on his shoulders balenced and moves her arms forward and gives a hard push forward hopping that this will knock them down grrr go down**

Ryu: NEVER still maintaining ground like an imoveable statue fukaru go allout i wont let u drop

**fukaru : starts to push with al her might but holds back at the last minute not wanting to unleash flames and brun her **

**kyrotsu: pushes forward almost running into ryuu holding risu close to him as to make sure she cant be pushed over easily **

**burn **

Ryu: giant wave comes over and after it passes still hasnt moved or faltered not even worrying about about the salty taste in his mouth u still good fukaru?

**risu: pushes hard to knock her off twisting her hands and arms all around not seeing the water around them twist and jump up a bit **

**fukaru: coughing and yelps rubbing her eyes feeling the sting of the salt water in her eyes eep it burns **

**kyro: NOW RI DO IT pushes risu forward to give her a chance **

**risu: while fu is rubbing her eyes pushes forward with force**

**risu VICTORY **

**fukaru: OO eep looses her balance and falls back not even with ryu holding her up **

Ryu: lifts fukaru up out of the water and puts her on her feet meh looks like we got put out hahahahaahah we'll get them next time!

**reject: FLAWLESS VICTORY GOES TO TEAM OCEAN WORRIORS **

**fukaru: coughs water out and whines with tears in her eyes trying to make them stop stinging i-it hurts TTTT.. owwyy**

**risu: YAAAAY!!! -**

**risu: r****uffles kyros hair playfuly hehe**

**kyro: ALRIght we win!! ... looks at fukaru u alright? still holding risu on his shoulders his hands kinda high on her thighs with out knowing it **

Ryu: Come on lets get a towel for u k?

**risu: blinks fufu are you ok ..has a look of worry**

**risu: doesnt even notices that shes still on kyros shoulders or how high his hands are up**

**fukaru: nods rubbing her eyes y-yes it just burns ill be fine in a little bit smiles dispite the stinging sensation **

**kyro: come on lets all get out and get some sun carries risu out of the water and onto the beach till they reach the towels and other stuff **

Ryu: Well thats a relief hahahahaha

Ryu: Eh Risu y r u still on his shoulders even though ur out of the water?

**risu: hm? looks down and notices it and blushes a bit heh guess i didnt notices it laughs nerviously ..um ..kyro rubbing the back of her head**

**kyro: at her hands rubbing his head he closes his eyes for a second and gulps slightly, his hands sliding slowly up a bit more on its own acored feeling her creamy skin of her thighs under his hands when he suddenly snaps out of his revean and quickly puts her down s-sorry // ** ** turns his face as to not show his blush and laughs nervously ur just so light.. i didnt mind u on my shoulders.. uh.. how about i go buy us some watermelon ; trying to change the subject **

Matsu: Hey guys i brought my bat wanna smash watermelons? its real fun

**risu: blinks and coxes her head to the side k? ..you want some help carrying them back?**

**kyro: sure u can come with me .. but i most likely wil be carrying them back.. so its settld then .. for the sake of heat and rejects first time ill go get some water melons..**

**reject: looks at matsu how is smashing watermelons fun?**

Matsu: Cuz its a tradition! dont tell me u havent done it before. Have u?

**reject: um sadly no i havent ..**

Matsu: Its fun though it real is awesum. Its like braking a pinata with nothing but watermelon candys inside!

**reject: ok than ..lets give it a try ..sounds weird but hell most weird things are fun anyway**

**fukaru: SQUEEEE WATERMELON BASHING !! still rubbing her eyes **

Ryu: U might wanna get ur vision back before u attempt. As a saftey precaution. hahaha

**risu: haha dont worry fufu we'll bring you back some fresh clean water for you to splash on your eyes takes kyros hand and starts running draging him to where to buy the watermelons come on kyro before they sell out **

**kyro: blushes but fallows running with her a-alright ... **

**risu: gets to the food stand so how many should we get smiling up at him**

**kyro: adusts his glasses well how about 3?.. thats a fair amount of water melons since well i dont think we can really eat more then 2 ; great im stuttering like a complete idiot ! way to lose ur cool kyrotsu .. real smooth **

**risu: haha well mister you have no idea how much i can eat says it proudly ..hehe how about 5 ..so we can smash some and eat some aswell **

**kyro: f-five? wow.. s-sure 5 it is then ; just keep off the little insident that hapend afew minutes ago and ull be fine **

Matsu: Thanks for waiting up! u guys need help carrying sum of them?

**kyro: turns and looks at matsu yes that would be appreciated hope i wont be so nervouse now**

Matsu: Alright! im getting so hyped i wanna smash them so bad. U ok?

**kyro: coughs and regains his calmn cool composture yes i am fine.. why do u ask?**

): **risu: holding a watermelon in her hand and holding a bottal of water i the other and looks up at kyro and matsu and blinks**

): **kyro: grabs 2 water melons u can hold the other one matsu starts walking back to the beach **

Matsu: grabs remaining watermelons and eagerly walks back to the beach

**kyro: fallows up as well but makes sure to keep in range of risu **

**risu: gets over to fu and puts the watermelon down on the towal and hands the clean bottle of water over to fu here you go fu, splash some of this in your eyes to releave the stinging **

Matsu: Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on i wanna smash em!!!!!

Ryu: calm down we first got to choose which we r gonna eat and which we r gonna smash

Matsu: But i wannna smash, matsu smash grrrrr

Ryu: Dude...never again...

**reject: dude calm down ..were gonna smash them just wait a bit**

Matsu: looks away mad like a little kid fine!

**kyro: puts down the 2 he was carrying and sits down running a hand threw his hair pushing his bangs back away from his fac then they fall back , thankfull for his sunglasses from blocking the sun out from his eyes**

**fukaru: takes some of the water and carfully splashes it into her eyes and rubs her eyes visiously trying to get them to stop stinging **

Ryu: Did u get it out?

**fukaru: after a few minute slowly nods but still rubbing her eyes yes but i think ill sit this one out **

**risu: cracks her back it hurting a bit and sits down yeah i think im gonna sit this one out too ..i rather eat watermelons then smash them picks one up and licks her lips **

Matsu: aaaaaw ur gonna miss out!!! well mk more for me! yaaaaaaay!

Ryu: Dude ur like a freakin primary schooler!

Matsu: But me likey smashy me likey smashy!

): **reject: hahaha stands up and picks up a melon so lets get smashing looks over to kyro hey kyro are you going to join us?**

Matsu: I call first smaaaaaash!!!

**kyro: shakes his head nah .. i dont really like smashing watermelons.. taste betterthen to smash them shruggs **

**reject: k we'll leave these two here with you guys and we'll take the rest to smash ..**

Matsu: Ryu u better not hold out on me its a tradition! weve been doing it since 1st grade!

**reject: matsu, ryu come on lets getting smashing all exceited since she has never done this before **

Ryu: Ofcourse i wouldnt brake tradition! so any1 else besides me matsu and reject? last chance

ryu: alright 3 melons r gonna be smashed!

**kyro: waves them off and lays on his back do as u please just leave us the 2 melons to eat please**

Matsu: Not making promises

**risu: holding a melon close to her have fun you guys**

Ryu: smacks back of matsus head of course we will leave u 2

**reject: ..yos less talky more smashy please**

**kyro: chuckles and shakes his head , closing his eyes behind his sunglasses and start to feel sleepy **

**fukaru: have fun guys ! **

Ryu: U KNOW I WILL!!!!!!!

Matsu: Im up first takes bat and puts melon on cinder block get ready!!!! Brings bat down forcefully strong and splats the melon oooooooooh i think i set a new record for longest splat distance woooooooo!!!!!

Ryu: Reject go its ur turn hands bat to reject

**reject: WEE takes bat with a determine look on and goes down hard of the melon splating it everywhere ..wow that was fun o.o -**

Matsu: I TOLD UUUUUU!!!!! with a smug hah im right look on his face

**risu: smiles and puts the melon on the towal and takes out her knife and begins cutting a part out of it yes watermelon time takes a big bite out of it and smiles big and mummbles mmm soooooo googd --**

Ryu: well i guess its my turn

**reject: hehe hands the bat ryu**

**over to**

**kyro: turns his head slightly over, threw his sleepy haze and behind the safty of his mirror sunglasses watches risu take a bite of her watermelon ... **

**fukaru: hehe can i please have a slice?**

Ryu: alright time to beat ur record matsu sheathes the bat like a sword then unsheathes a brings down the bat vertically with amazing presure hmmm wasnt my best...but was still awesuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**risu: nods with the slice in her mouth and cuts fu a slice handing it to her .. also cuts herself another slice and cuts another for kyro taking the one in her mouth out putting it down it being already eaten**

**risu: smiles kyro ..waving a slice of watermelon in his face**

Matsu: Hey dont eat all of it!!!! save me sum

**kyro: snaps out of his daze and looks at the peace and smiles taking it from her , his fingers brushing agianst hers for a second thanks ri takes a bite liking the taste**

**fukaru: takes the slice and takes a big bite MMMMM thank u **

**risu: you welcome ..takes a bite out of hers having melon seeds and melon stuff on her face without knowing it **

Ryu: Cuts matsu, reject and himself slices hands them there individual slices enjoy! smiles i hope its a great batch we picked

**kyro: finishes up his slice and cuts another for himself and kinda chuckles at the seeds all over risus face ... ur such a messy eater **

**risu: blinks coxing her head to the side hmm??!!**

**reject: takes the slice thank you **

Ryu: Tell me if u want anymore and ill give u another slice!

**kyro: um may i? lifts his hand do her face to whip away the seeds and mush **

**risu: winces back not expecting him to do what he did**

**kyro: snatches his hand away and put it back on his water melon slice sorry .. i shouldnt have invaded ur personal space like that.. forgive me **

**fukaru: blinks then smerks smuggly i think kyro-kun here likes u ri-chan **

Ryu: ooooooh u dont say smirks wickedly what do u think Matsu?

Matsu: I do believe so! reject-san?

**reject: nods yes yes i do beleave he does**

**kyro: gulps and blushes out of embarresment and looks around at all of them panicy w-what noo what makes u think that !? all i did was clean off her face from the seeds thats all .. **

**fukaru: smerking like crazy suuurree thats "alll" he says .. snickers and takes a bite of her watermelon slice **

**risu: lightly blushes and looks away ..s-sorry ..i really dont like people touching me ..heh im surpriced that i even played chicken since i had to get on your shoulders and you were touching me legs rubs the back of her head**

**kyro: is reminded of the game and after and blushes even more groaning in frustration and burries his face in his hand, the glasses being pushed out of the way **

**risu: blinks kyro ..are you ok? **

Ryu: Meh we were just kidding. cheer up man!

**kyro: grumbles again and takes a harsh bite of his watermelon to hury up and finish it .. --..**

**fukaru : hehe.. aww kyro-kun ish just shy to tell ri-chan he likes her .. thats all.. tis okay kyro-kun we know now so no need to be embarressed**

): **kyro : // .. puts his glasses back on and turns his back to the others to hide his red face ..**

**risu: blinks and goes back to eating her watermelon slowly with a light blush on hm ..i would if he ..no he couldnt ..why would he or anyone for that matter like me ..heh theres no way he's just being polight with me is all **

**wonder**

**fukaru: looks out to the sky and smiles look.. the suns starting to set.. u know what would be good to eat with the seting sun and night coming... ICE CREAM ! smiles happily to her self **

Ryu: U know what i think i saw an ice cream/shaved ice shop on our way here and its close to home! wanna go?

**reject: finshes her slice and puts it down next to the other already eaten ones mm i love that idea**

**reject: smiles ..im up for that ..anyone else wanna come?**

Matsu: Me and ryu r definetly in

**fukaru: i mentioned it so of cores im going .. then after that all eyes are on the silent one of the group ...**

**reject: kyro ..ri ..you guys wanna come or would you perfer staying behind smerks**

**kyro: the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up feeling everyones eyes on him ... sighs .. ill go .. **

Matsu: That just leaes risu-chan...u coming?

**risu: blinks looking up at them and shakes her head no ..nah im gonna stay here and eat some more watermelon **

**risu: ..hold down the fort too smiles with some melon mush on the side of her face a bit**

But there is very little left..u want us to wait or u could meet us there and we'll take everything home before going?

**risu: nah i dont want to ruin you guys fun ..go ahead without me ..besides i really want to see the sunset from here with the water splashing on the shore and the boats in the distence ..its really nice to watch that **

Matsu: Well ok we'll be back in a while k?

**kyro: -- should have said no.. gets up and dusts the sand off yeah well be back... smiles weakly obviously spacing out at the moment **

**fukaru: smiling the whole time are u suuuurrree u dont want to stay kyro-kuuuunn? hmm??**

**kyro: n-no . ill go with u guys . ;**

**risu: have fun you guess smiles and takes the rest of the watermelon and begins to eat it happily while looking at the setting sun mm -**

kyro: nods and starts to go back to the car with the others looking back feeling bad about leaving her on her own ...

Ryu: U sure u dont wanna stay? we know u like her. it could be a great chance to talk and get to know her.

**risu: sitting there with her feet in the now cool sand her gaze not once leaving the site of the setting sun nor her mouth going empty of watermelon **

Matsu: K lets get our ice cream cuz im on fire and that will hopefully cool me down

kyro: takes one last look back adn runs ot the car with the others ...

**DrakenRyu** (1:48:57 PM): Ryu: Guess ill drive. Matsu! keys?

**risu: sitting there all happy looking at the nice sunset, playing with the sand with her feet eating the last bit of melon slowly enjoying the flavor **

**DrakenRyu** (1:49:26 PM): Matsu: throws keys to ryu ill sit in the back for now

kyro: fallows the others being the last one to get into the car ...

fukaru: ICE CREAM YOSH !! LETS GO LETS GO !!

runs past everyone and jumps into the front seat SHOT GUN!r

Ryu: hahahaha nice grab fu!

fukaru : giggles hai! arigato gozaimashita !

**reject: sighs hey takes the back seat next to kyro and takes out her phone from her bag checking if she got any messages**

Ryu: every1 ready? looks around the car

**reject: texting yups**

Matsu: tiredly says in low voice hai hai

kyro: looking out the window , glasses back on but mummers loud enough just go ..

fukaru: pointing out the window excitedly HAYAKU HAYAKU TO THE ICECREAM SHOP!

Ryu: then lets go! starts car puts in drive and drives to ice cream shop k were here!

fukaru: all but runs out of the car and into the shop

kyro: sweat drops and gets out and walks over to the shop walking inside looking around already seeing fukaru bouncing around in front of the glass trying to figure out wich icecream she wants ...

Matsu: Kinda jumpy aint she hahhaha

kyro: nods yeah but its cute... in an annoying yet sisterly way .. at least for me..

**reject: puts her phone in her back back pocket now having long jeans on walking over to the shop who wouldnt be ..come on ITS ICE CREAM **

kyro: laughs a bit alright then lets go get in line before she orders it all walks over to the glass as well but already knows what he wants

Matsu: i guess ill get a table

Ryu: meh u just wanna sleep. loser!

vendor: how may i help u guys?

**DrakenRyu** (2:02:25 PM): Matsu: Ryu get me a chocolate milkshake

fukaru: bouncing around then finally stops and looks at the vendor lady all excited i want a mint chocolate chip ice cream double scoop on a waffle cone please

**reject: rocky road ice cream on a cone please **

kyro: .. i want a strawberry sunday ... mid sized... leaning his elbows in the cold glass of the ice cream display

vendor: alright so that wil be one mint chocolate chip double scoop on a waffle cone, one rocky road, and one strawberry sunday mid sized.. anything else?

Ryu: Yea uh a chocolate milkshake and uuuuuuuh chocolate and vanilla softserve on a waffle cone and whats the total?

vendor: alright so i add on thoes two orders and all together shoudl be...8.48 is ur total

fukaru: thats not bad pulls out her dollar 50 to pay for hers,

kyro: throws in his 2 dollars and 25 cents ..

Ryu: Guys put ur money away ill pay its just 9 bucks

fukaru: ... are u sure? still holing out her money

kyro shruggs .. suit ur self puts it his money away

Ryu: Dont worry i make lots of money this is nuthing

**reject: if you say so puts her money away**

Ryu:pays the vendor gets 1.52 change thanks hands matsu his shake

**reject: smiles thanks ryu takes her cone and walks over to the table**

Matsu: uh finaly i was burning up sips like no tomorrow aaaaaaaaaaaaah

fukaru: takes hers and takes a nice big lick mmmmm its sooo tastey -- happily walks over to the table and takes a seat

kyro : grabs his sunday and takes a spoon and sits down at the end of the table near the wall and dips his spoon in taking out a little then eating it. staring at the gold sky threw the window of the shop ...

Ryu: No prob! every1 enjoy sits down and enjoys his ice cream with every1

**reject: mmm eating hers -- **

Ryu: Glad u enjoy it

kyro: taking slow bits enjoying his strawberry ice cream sunday ...

fukaru: licking and biting her ice cream a little bit getting on her cheek but the heat of her sin melts it down her cheek and her chin , ignores it and keeps eating her ice cream happily . mmmm

**reject: eating it slowly to enjoy every bite**

Ryu: Finishing his ice cream haaaa that was good!

Matsu: slurping the last bit of his shake i can never get that last bit owell im done

**reject: eating away at the cone and takes a glance at kyro noticeing look of loneyness but keeps eating her ice cream knowing fairly well why he's like that**

fukaru: is now gnawing on her cone having finished her ice cream , and whipes away her face and were ever else the ice cream dripped on that was good thanks for treating ryu-kun!

kyro: half way done with his ice cream but is mostly playing with it with his spoon , takes another bite of it then pushes it away ... im done..

Ryu: No prob did u enjoy it?

fukaru: yosh! it was great ! i never get board of mint chaco chip

**reject: finshes that was wonderful thank you so much ryu **

Ryu: Well then i guess its time to leave. lets hurry to meet risu! sly look right Kyro?

kyro: looks over to ryu, blushes a little but then glears at him from his spot at the table ... i told u i dont like her like u think ... i just met her today for crying out loud 

gets up throwing away his ice cream and gets out of the shop ahead of the others

Matsu: obviously Never heard off love at first sight hehehe

**reject: ok ryu leave the poor guy alone getting up from the table**

fukaru: giggles aww yeah what reject said leave the poor guy alone he obviuosly is in denial of his feelings for her.. how would u like to be in that situation and teased about it hmm?

Ryu: Meh fine i just think he should speak up is all. she seems to like him too Sure tease me all u want

fukaru: rolls her eyes and walks past him men ...

kyro: leaning on the side of the car looking up at the now darkning sky ...

Ryu and Matsu: yeeeeeees

**reject: i know so insenceative walks outside**

fukaru: nods i soo agree.. and one more thing.. smiles brightly I CALL SHOT GUN! runs to the car

Ryu: stil driving!

kyro: hears the girls and stand up straight again and sees as the others come up behind, fukaru runing towards the car happily ..

**reject: damn it ..sighs again walking over to the car**

kyro: sighs and opens the door of the car and gets in closing it behind him

fukaru: in the front seat with her seat belt on ready to go

Ryu: Matsu! lets go

**reject: opens the door and gets in leaveing it open for matsu**

Matsu: sleepily hai hai

Ryu: K lets go drives to beach k girls stay here us gentlemen will get everything from the beach. right matsu and kyro?

kyro: shruggs not having any objections to it and gets out of the car already heading towards the beach

Matsu: whatever

fukaru: heeey were capable of getting our own stuff u know ! 

**reject: yeah we are -.-**

Ryu: Well we're jst being nice

**reject: we know ..were just making a point **

Ryu: and that would be?

fukaru: that we dont need to depend on guys .. we are perfectly just as strong as u guys are smiles proudly

**reject: here here **

Ryu: didnt say u werent

**risu: sitting on the beach, her eyes closed taking deep breaths, everytime she breaths in the water comes to the shore closer and when let out goes back out, her camara by her side since she was taking pictures eariler**

**risu: has a peaceful look on as if she doesnt want to be disturbed**

**reject: oh just shut it and go get the damn bags already **

Ryu: Risu chan we're back

matsu: angry much

**risu: has her eyes closed and has blocked out everything but the sound of the ocean breaking on the near by rocks aswell as the shore**

kyro: just standing there staring at her not wanting to bother her, once he hears the guys he turn to them and holds pu his finger to his mouth telling them ot be quite then turns back around ... walks over and crouches down next to her risu?... its time to go

**risu: eyes spring open feeling his hand on her and without thinking quickly moves her right hand in a fast manner and back hits him with it dead center in his face ..**

**risu: at that moment a wave crashing on the shore following her mood**

kyo: gets wacked and stumbles back OW..woooh OO risu ! .. its just me!.. kyrotsu.. a-and ryuu. c-calmn down backs away slowly ...

**risu: blinks and stares at kyro O.O OMG stands up quickly and goes over to him IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO HIT YOU ITS JUST I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE ..**

**risu: AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO DISTURB SOMEONE WHEN THERE MEDATEING DONT YOU KNOW THAT **

Ryu: walks over with matsu behind him who did u think we were

**risu: all awhile when she screaming at kyro the water bashing agenst the shore ..takes a deep breath and lets it out calming her self down ..it doesnt matter **

**risu: turns around and begins putting away some of her stuff into her bag**

Ryu: K well sorry well now that ur done we r going k?

**risu: nods k**

kyro: blinks not having anything ot say but nod , quickly grabbing his towel that he brung and fukaru and rejects stuff while ryu grabs his stuff,lets risu have her bag not wanting her angry at him ..

Ryu: ill leave the stuff to u matsu since u walked away without helpng me hehe

Matsu: yawns whatever

**risu: gathers all her stuff into her bag and shakes her towel and puts it on her shoulder and walks over to kyro uh ..kyrotsu standing behind him with her hands behind her back**

kyro: keeps walking but slows his pace yes risu? looks over to acknolege her but has his sunglasses on so its not like u can read his eyes right now

**risu: walk infront of him and stops forceing him to stop aswell and looks up at him sorry that i hit you just staretled me and im sorry that i yelled at you you didnt deserve it ..heh robs the back of her head**

kyro: blinks ... u dont have to apologize, its kinda my fault for sneaking up on u like that... sorry i scared u .. looks away not wanting to look at her, risu being able to see her self in the reflection of his glasses

**risu: but i should apologize ..sighs sometimes i let my temper get the better of me and i shouldnt ..sees a small mark on his check from when she hit and quickly gives him a small kiss on the same check and backs away**

**risu: like i said im sorry for hitting you and screaming smiles and turns around walking towards the car **

kyro: eyes widen under his glasses and looks at her bringing a hand up to his cheek .. uh .. apology accepted?.. quickly fallows her w-wait what was the kiss on the cheek for catches up to her

**risu: hm not looking at him ..what kiss? ..her gaze on the car that is coming up closer as she keeps walking at a normal pace**

kyro: puts the stuff in the trunk and quickly fallows her into the car sitting next to her closing the door after him the one on the cheek u just gave me points to his bruised cheek

Ryu: Every 1 ready? cuz i wanna get back quick!

Matsu: from behind kyro in the farthest back seat eeeeeeeeeeeh? whats this i hear bout a kiss? hehe

kyro: turns his head to glear not like its effective with those sunglasses on nothing.. u go to sleep i thought u were tierd.. turns his attention back to risu

**risu: looks at him and than takes her camara out from her bag which she has by her feet and beginnings looking threw the pictures ..i have no idea what your talking about speaks in a low tone **

Matsu:ooooh now i am wide awake

kyro: ignores matsu --. oh come on dont play that with me.. u know very well.. crosses his arms

Ryu: while driving come on spill it or we dont go home haahaaahhaahahaha

fukaru: willl u two love birds stop bickering .. and ryuu leave them alone 

Ryu: aww i was having a little fun is all hehe

**risu: actualy no ..i dont ..still playing with her camara**

fukaru: blah blah blah just drive --

**reject: yeah lets go home i want to take a shower already**

kyro: tisks and crosses his arms in an annoyed manner and looks out the window , leaning his head on the glass looking at the now lit street lights and the now darkend skys

**risu: humming on the way home looking at all the nice pictures she took while they were getting ice cream**

Ryu: Fine lets go drives back to beach house

fukaru: while on the drive back how about we all get back , take showers and go out dancing or something?..

kyro: not having heard the plan since he has fallen asleep with his head against the window

**reject: sounds like fun im in**

**risu: yup ..me too**

fukaru: great! i cant wait ..

Ryu: i guess sure y not what club u wanna go to

fukaru: any were weres theres good lighting effects and booming techno music .. woooh squeels all happy

Ryu: well we will know around oh lets say uuuuuuh 10:00 we should here the club and see the lighs from the third floor

**reject: i read about this one on omahal park way ..its suppose to have good music if you guys wanna check it out**

**reject: i think its called inferno?**

fukaru: sure ill go .. of corse i need to take care of something first.. then take a shower and then ill meet u guys in the lobby?

ryu: k well we r here so do whatcha gotta

**reject: gets out of the car and grabs her stuff from there trunk and heads inside quickly FINALY A SHOWER!!**

fukaru: hai . se ya guys in an hour gets out and pops the trunk grabbing her stuff and heading back inside the resort

kyro: still knocked out zzzz...

Matsu: hey ryu think we should leave him here hehehe

Ryu: Well how 'bout we let risu chan wake him up

Matsu: while unloading works for me!

**risu: ..puts her camara in her bag and looks at kyro and blinks ..hm goes over to him and pokes his squeshy cheaks kyro-kun wakey wakey --**

**risu: poke poke**

kyrotsu: attempts to move his face away grummbling and lazily swats her hand away sleepily still sleeping ...

**risu: -.-; oh so thats how its going to be huh looks at his body hmm hehe and finds a random spot that she thinks will work and begins tickleing him mad crazy time to wake up **

kyro: groan a bit and slaps her hand away lazily again and starts to wake up with a small chuckle hey stop that. it tickles yawns and streatches arching his back the bones cracking and runs a hand threw his hair were are we?

**risu: -.- were at the moon sarcastic ..**

kyro: looks around thats impossible.. chuckles abit so it seems we have arived.. well then .. im out.. i needa shower -- get all this sand off me then hit the sack.. opens the door and grabs his towel

**risu: gets out too and takes her towel hey dont you want to go danceing with the others?**

kyro: hmm? why they going dancing or something?

**risu: cause its fun to dance ..why dont you wanna come?**

kyro: well i am kinda tierd... but i guessi got nothing better to do .. so sure i guess ill go... but i need a shower first my hair feels all dry and greesy 

**risu:sweat drops ..; okie dokie ..hehe everyone is meeting in the lobby after wards in an hour ..sooo see you there ..walks past him and heads inside to take a shower her self**

kyro: makes sure the car is all shut and walks in as well , going up the stairs past fukaru, and risu's rooms before getting to his, once inside first things first, grabs a clean towel and jumps into the shower

**risu: goes to her room and grabs a towel and her rob and heads for the shower**

fukaru: in her room having fed saiyumi and is now laying out her night clothing wich consist of a plad school girls skirt, black knee high sox and a black tight T-shirt that says "bite me" in read blood driping letters then heads for the shower

**reject: already in the shower relaxing taking all the sand and salt off of her **

1 hour later

**reject: comes down the stairs clean and wearing jeans with some nice shoes, and a nice red and black top with nice white designs all over it all ready **

fukaru: runs down the stairs , in the plad red school girl skirt, tight black shirt says"bite me " blood letters black knee high sox , combo boots ,braclet made of silver skulls matching chocker,earings having just finished painting her nails black , wearing eyeliner dark eye shadow bringin out her yellow eyes more hey ! all set

Ryu: Walking down towards the living room in a tight black sleeveless shirt with a choker that has a crimson ruby in it and baggy cargo pants (kakki) showing off his dragon tatto going down his right arm and black shoes

Ryu: huh people r here already hmm OO wooooooow um fukaru...

matsu: With a black and blue dress shirt (longsleeves) and Black jeans and glasses that look like they r from the matrix and black dress shoes wassup eerybody how do i look?

**reject: looks at her cell looking at the time, a little skull hanging from the phone and looks at him, having black eyeliner on and red eyeshadow and blush ..nice**

Matsu: thanks for the response, wheres risu and kyro...howcome they r the only 1s not here ...eeeeh?

**reject: cause maybe there still getting dress**

Ryu: whatever im gonna watch tv while we wait

kyro: comes out of his room in a long sleaved grey/blue dress shirt with black jeans and chains hanging on them with dress shoes , having a silver watch on , his room key around his neck as well as a silver knecklace that has a light blue pendent on it , walks down out and starts to lock his door wearing axe ...

**risu: walks out of her room wearing a black flowy skirt that is knee lenigth, black boots with a chain on the right one, silked nice blouce the sleaves see threw and the neck line showing off her shoulders dark green design****s all around the blouce with her black chocker and silver neckleace with a blue pendent at the end and silver bracelets on her left hand and some rings, her phone in her hand and a 50 bucks aswell ..okie dokie all set **

Ryu: yelling from the living room with his bent back ove the couch we ready to leave yet?

kyro:goes down staires and leans against the wall pulling out his cell and starts texting...

fukaru:listening to music on her phone.. hmmhmmhmm

**risu: runs down the stairs all ready sorry i toke so long ..gets to the bottom and walks over to them**

Ryu: Well then we better start going heads towards the door well... lets go!

fukaru:fallows ryuu

kyro:still texting...wasnt paying attention

**risu: fallows fu and ryu**

**reject: follows aswell**

Matsu: slowly walks out the door hoping kyro wont pay attention and leaves him there walking out the door closing it without a sound hehe

kyro:noticed and flip his cell shut and walks out im gunna hurt u matsu! runs over to the car

Matsu: disappointed but still slightly laughing damn. u noticed. owell get in already!

**risu: standing by the car fixing her skirt a bit her phone and the 50 bucks still in her hand**

Ryu: unlocks doors and hears noises and base nearby either thats fu's music oooooor there is a club nearby, and judging by the lights its a biiiiiiiiiiig party!!!

Matsu: well then lets go check it out!

**reject: than lets go **

fukaru:takes off her head phones and looks at them huh hears the music OH WERE IS THAT?!

kyro: finally closes his phone again having answerd his text and looks up blinks and stares at risu ... looks away blushing well then so we should go ..

**risu: we should ..oh hey kyro walks over to him do you mind putting my phone and money in your pocket for me holding it out for him smiling innocently**

**kagome1981** (4:54:17 PM): kyro: blushes again and averts his eyes from her them being brighter at night uh sure takes them from her and puts her cell and money in his left pocket, his cell vibrating again and he takes it out and starts texting again ...

Ryu: K lets go drives towards the music and lights when it turns out to be inferno like reject mentioned Woooow good call reject-san!

fukaru: WOOT GO REJ-SAN!!

kyro: smiles at his text and keeps texting

**reject: smiles proudly hehe thank you**

**risu: yeah nice call looks really active**

Ryu: Valley awesum gets out and sincerely opens the doors on the passengers side there u guys go!

fukaru: squeee lets go ! jumps out the car

**reject: gets out aswell and heads to the door woo**

ryu: as fukaru dashes by silently says uuuuuh ur welcome

kyro: gets out looking at his cell then closes it putting it in his pocket and holds out his hand hesitently to risu lets go - -

**risu: smiles with a light blush on but the blush thats on her checks covers the other blush making it look normal why tha****nk you takes his hand and steps out of the car the light over head showing her clothes nicely aswell ,sees his eyes wow your eyes are nicer at night smiling at him**

Matsu: What nobody helps me out

valley: this way sir

Matsu: No thanks i got it disappointed

kyro: blinks and kinda smiles at that and takes her with him to the entrence ... i forgot to bring my glasses... i dont think i want to go in there ;

fukaru: bouncing to the loud base beat of the music while wating in line

**reject: standing inline behind fu danceing to the music **

kyro: walking with risu up to the others when his phone vibrates again and start another text and closes it again putting it in his pocket ...

**risu: gets to the line and smiles aw well if you feel uncomforable about it then if you want we would go to a jazz club ..i saw one a few blocks down keeps holding his hand without knowing it**

fukaru: twisting and dancing around

kyro: .. heh jazz sounds cool .. but i dont mind it here i just have to be care full with my eyes.. so um shakes his hair up a bit making the bangs cover his eyes alittle more hows that? still able to see

**risu: looks away real quick and whispers to herself vary smexy and turns back to him it kinda works**

**risu: looks down seeing she's still holding his hand and lets go of it oh sorry ;**

kyro: smiles at her and shruggs grabing her hand again just because and moves her forward with him having to bend down to her ear to be able to talk over the now over booming music i dont mind

**risu: blinks and smiles lowering her gaze ok ..heart ponding a little bit faster well ..this is ..nice looking at his hand holding hers**

kyro: standing in line looking at the small crowed ahead of them , a huge one forming behind them ...

fukaru: her and reject up next in line along with the others and she jumps around all happy YOSH WERE NEXT! goes up to the bouncer and pollitly bows handing him her collage ID stating her legal age ect.

**reject: takes out her ID aswell**

matsu and ryu: show ids

fukaru: after getting her id says a quick thank u and runs in side throwing her hands into the air already dancing her way into the crowd , the lights and booming music making her happy

**risu: scratches her head uhh kyro ..my ID please **

kyro: pulls out his chain wallet and pulls out his ID showing it to the bouncer then puts it back into his wallet and puts it back into his back pocket, digs his hand into his left pocket and pulls out her ID and hands It to her

**risu: thank you takes it and shows it and puts it back into kyros left pocket where her other stuff are**

kyro: walks in with her his hand loosly holding hers not wanting to push his luck and walks in keeping his head alittle low as to hid his eyes as if it were hiding hois already other attractive features

**reject: on the dance floor with fu danceing away**

Matsu: goes straight for the bar k need a little confidence drinks a beer and then goes up to every1 dancing on the floor and pulls out tons of glowsticks can't be a rave without glowsticks ahahahaha!!!!!!

**risu: looks around looking at all the li****ghts and people and tugs on his hand at this point holding it like normal trying to get his attention**

kyro: looks down at risu hmm? cox his head to the side wondering were se wants to go

fukaru: grabs some glow sticks from matsu giving him a wink thanks and puts them on and starts swaying to the beats of the music the tight shirt and short school girl skirt hugging her toned fighters body

Ryu: Niiiiiiice yells over the music at fu man ur good at this

**reject: takes some glow sticks and starts swaying aswell to the beat going with the flow of it all**

**risu: smerks and pulls him to the dance floor taking some glow sticks from ryu for her and kyro yelling a thank you **

fukaru: walks to the beat of the bass and talks to reject how about we give these guys a show? smerks

**risu: hands kyro some and starts danceing with them going with the flow of the techno music playing**

kyro: blushes noticing what she wants him to do and watches her dance a bit but after a few minutes grabs her by the hips and starts dancing with her , his eyes being shielded by his long silver bangs

**reject: laughs lets ..show em how real raving is done**

fukaru : nods excitedly and gets behind reject getting really close .and both start moving swaying and grinding around raving with there glow sticks in the strob lights to the music , fukaru smerking the whole time

**risu: giggles not expectin****g him to do that and keeps dancing with a glow stick in her mouth, and right hand **

**reject: both her and fu doing the same movements at the same time making it look really neat, the lights swaying all around, some guys stopping to watch**

Matsu/ryu: OO nosebleed holy crap that is hot goes to join them

fukaru: whoooo! come on reject lets go as low as we can make it sexy k!? laughs and keeps dancing not missing a beat

**reject: ahuh keeps danceing swaying the glow sticks around **

fukaru: both reject and her go lower and lower then go back up dancing to the beat fu moving her hips more then her arms , her hair swaying around like a firey wave , the lights flickering her yelow eyes making them glow gold ( think heartless)

kyro: moving matching risu's moves as best he knows. wich is pretty damn good, swaying his head back and forth his bangs swaying out of his eyes but still frams his face, his eyes narrowed and glowing with the strob light, and cocky grin showing off his vampire like fangs

random gurls: stop dancing to watch the two . most getting jelouse that risu gets to dance with him ... so unfair.. why not me ..!? 

**reject: her blue/green eyes shineing, the silver streaks in her hair shineing aswell moving quickly to the fast parts**

**risu: laughing and danceing with the beat her light eyes getting lighter thanks to the lights the silverness in her hair shine a little, her skirt flowing with her hips and legs moving**

**risu: not paying attention to the other girls or anyone else for that matter**

kyro: turns her around and presses her flush against him dancing with her , not meaning it to be in a pervers way but strictly dancing perpuses his eyes praticly glowing , smerking att the while

Ryu: doing as basic as he can dance while trying to pry his eyes away from fukaru and reject thinking oooh damn them y do they gotta show off

fukaru: giggles and backs away from reject but stays close and keeps dancing around

**risu: not really giving careing about her being so close to him just keeps danceing, mainly moving her hips and arms infront of kyro showing off her moves to him**

kyro: smerks and keeps pace with her

a little while later

fukaru : reject and her go off laughing to the bar to get some drinks hehe that was fun ! i think we had them drooling . hehe .. wooo ! is pumped

**reject: takes a seat at the bar yeah that was fun ..wow i could really use a drink ..rum? asking fu**

fukaru: grins bring it on!

Ryu: already at the bar Hey girls i saw u dancing out there my god u guys were litteraly the center of attention

**reject: great ..bar tender two**** mugs of spider rum please **

fukaru: gives him a toothy fanged grin thanks . u werent so bad ur self.. yet u should loosen up more.. saw a couple gurls eyeing ya

Ryu: Ya i saw but nah im good they werent as good looking and look kinda slured so ill stay away from them

**bar tender: hands reject and fu the two cups of rum here you go ladies ..on the house smiling at both of them**

**reject: aww thank you taking the cup taking a gulp of it mm thats good**

fukaru: snickers thanks hun takes a rather large swing of her rum and puts it down ahhh thats good stuff

**risu: huff im alittle tired stomich grumbles ..and alittle hungry heh **

kyro: small beads of sweat on his temples , his hair shining , when he throws his head around the beads fall and kinda sparkle( bishi!!) ah okay . if ur hungry lets go get something to eat stops dancing and smiles down at her huffing him self

**risu: takes his hand and heads to the part of the club that is a place to sit and eat away from all the people and noise **

kyro: fallows holding on to her hand tighter feeling a hell of alot more comfident and loos with her now

**risu: looks around and see's ****two tables one in the middle of others with lots of noise and other outside on the porch with is faceing the ocean, it being quite ..which one do you want?letting him pick but having her heart set for the one outside**

kyro:looks back and forth... tilts his head towards the one out side smiling warmly still breathing kinda hard lets sit out side, we can use some air

**risu: smiles okie dokie follows him**

kyro:walks out side with her

**risu: instently feels the cool brezze of the ocean on her warm skin cooling her down ahh that feels so good**

kyro: smerks want me to make u feel better?

**risu: blinks that sounding alittle wrong uh ..sure i guess keeping her gard up incase he trys something perv on her **

kyro: smiles warmly at her then raises his hand and looks into the sky , waves his wrist around and the breeze pics up a bit being alittle cooler .. hows that?

**risu: O.O wow thats so much better thank you ..hehe i didnt know you could control the wind ..hm smerks her elbows on the rime of the border that is blocking anyone from falling off the porch**** her gaze now on him with a nice smerk ..hm makes me wonder ..what else you can do showing one of her fangs**

kyro: smiles yeah im known as the master of the winds back home.. my sister is a flamy disaster hehe .. but i love her anyway .. looks down at her at what she last said and blushes well um ..i uh.. i would tell u . but .. then id have to show u .. and i dont want to .. im scared i might hurt u ..

**risu: coxes her head to the side hurt me? heh looks out to the ocean seeing it calm and peacefu****l having a seriouse look ..no offence ..but no matter what you say or do to me is nothing compared to the things that have happen to me in my life ..looks at him from the corner of her eye with a look of what ever it is show me**

kyro: thats not what i ment.. grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around to look at him what i mean is.. i dont want to hurt anyone like i id before.. im pretty sure u saw thoes tattoos on my back right?

**risu: nods yeah ..but what does that have to do with anything?**

kyro: looks seriouse for the first time .. there not tattoos .. i just say they are as not to drag attention .. i was born with thoes.. and when i am angry .. trully and uderly blinded by rage , wings rip out from my back , so not only am i pissed off beyond beliefe but im even more angrier that im in terrible pain.. it hurts so much that at times i want to just allow my self to die.. tissue skin all ripped to let these giant white wings to spring out and take flight..

**risu: blinks ..really? ..coxing her head to the side this interesting****,twitches at the thought of that ..did you ..have to be so detailed -.-;**

kyro: last time that happend i killed someone very important to me ... my mother.. my father hated me for the longest and my sister the only one who actually comforted me when i cried at night .. heh .. i sound like a weakling. lets go of her shoulders .. thats it.. ive got nothing more to hide.. looks at the sky feeling the wind, raising his arms to feel it more , feeling a little at peace

**risu: hm puts her hands behind her back and scoots over to him and b****umps her hip against his and smiles at him trying to get one out of him**

kyro: looks down at her blankly for a second them finds him self smiling and kinda laughing ... im so weak at times.. im sorry u had ot hear that..

**risu: hehe its ok ..hm looks out at the water a small little island type doc in the middle of the sea not to far away from land, something that you could swim too** **hey you wanna do something ..really neat?**

kyro: cox his head to the side sure name it

**risu: well first lets get some food to go and ill take you **

kyro: nods and walks over to the table and hold out a chair for her my lady bows polllitly

**risu: smiles and sits down such a gentalmen**

kyro: heh .. ull be surpised walks over to his side of the table and takes a seat just as the waiter come up with the menus

**waiter: gives them a menu the waiter being a guy a****nd looks at risu and smiles winking at her and heads back inside **

**risu: notices it and smiles back but not in a romantic way, opens her menu and looks at what they have**

kyro : gives a soft glear but looks at his menu hhmm.. what do u feel like eating?

**risu: looks at how much the food cast and sweat drops ...uhh**

kyro: Its okay hehe. pick what ever u want .. im getting the steak with grilled mushrooms and onions with mash potatos on the side .. and u ?

**risu: well ..if you say so . ..uh looks at the menu and finds something ill have number 7 which is a jumbo steak with veggies, mushrooms, green peppers,**** onions, mashpotatos, and a salad ..smiles innocently**

kyro: nice choice .. i think its great when women eat what they want no matter how much, i find it weird when all they want is salad and water...

**risu: tilts her head i dont understand that either ..how the hell can you get full with just a salad and water laughs alittle**

kyro: shruggs i dunno.. maybe one of these days im gunna expirament that. im gunna go out and eat only a salad and water for dinner. see if it gets me full .. haha

**risu: haha ill join you sounds like fun ..and if it doesnt then we can go get a burger and fries ..oh and some pie **

kyro: oh i can go for a strawberry cheese cake .

**risu: mmm that sounds yummy**

kyro it is.. but i like strawberry sundays best. well at least on a hot day ... places the orders and gives the waiter the menus

**waiter: takes the menus and looks over at risu and smiles again at her uh miss i could****'nt help but notice your necklace its really pretty looking at also her chest his back faceing kyro and all his attention on risu flirting with her**

**risu: um ..smiles in a way just to be polight ..thank you ..**

kyro: blinks eyes narrowing knowing his game from the bat .. if u would be so hind as to stop staring at my dates chest , and be on ur way .. ill glady consider not reporting u and not kicking ur ass.. smiles a nice smile but u can tell hes kinda mad

**waiter: hm stands up right and smiles oh your date ..well im sorry just couldnt help myself with a lady as radient as her ..ill bring your food right awayleaves and goes inside**

**risu: smiles and lowers her gaze a deep blush on stareing at her hands in her lap ..you know ..looks up at him ..i dont recall you ever asking me on a date smerks**

kyrotsu: still kind of fuming and crosses his arms but blushes all the same .. i-i had to say something.. it was getting on my nervs -///-

**risu: hm ..her hands still on her lap really ..why? tilts her head to the side**

**risu: hm ..her hands still on her lap really ..why? tilts her head to the side**

kyro: sighs and runs a hand threw his hair i dont know.. it just did..

**risu: hmm takes the fork, knife, and spoon out of the napkin that its in and places it on her lap fixing it nicely**

kyro: rest his chin on his hand thats proped up on the table and looks at the sky lazily ...

after dinner and having paid for it

kyro stands up streatching after the waiter picked up the dishes , and cleans his teeth with a tooth pick popping a piece of spirmint gum in his mouth after wards holding one out to risu want?

**risu: sure takes one mm **

kyro: smiles and holds his hand out to her for her to hold his hand ... well were is it u want to take me?

**risu: to a doc and points to the island type thing across the water were going there**

kyro: over there?

**risu: nods yup thats the plain smiles and begins to remove her boots from her feet**

kyro: blinks wait are we swiming there?! OO;

**Fullmetal772** (8:07:53 PM): **risu: laughs well if you want you can but i have a better way that wont get you wet ..well you might get alittle wet bit ill try to keep you dry the best i can smiles while holding her boots in her left hand**

kyro: slowly nods trying to understands but shruggs it off well alright.. not like i wont dry off

**risu: smiles and turns to the water getting on her knees placeing her hand in the water creating a small thing of ice for them to stand on big enough for two, gets on it and looks at him you coming?**

kyro: looks at it for a second ... takes a step on it but almost falls eek OO.. regains his balance then deisdes to skate like if he was roller blading well this works ;

**risu: ..giggles and stands there watching him skate, poorly that is ..uhh you know if you stayed by my side you wouldnt have to do thatbreaks a pice off, waving her hands back and forth behind her bending the water the pice of **

**risu: ice moving on its own towards the water .. hehe --**

kyro: blinks and goes over ot her side and stays there well that workd too ;

**risu: giggles and within seconds gets to the island type thing, getting off her little ice like boat ontop the thing in the middle of the sea(even though its not that far away from shore)**

kyro: takes a step on land and looks back , club inferno booming in the distance .. hope the guys dont leave with out us ...

**risu: the ice behind her melting away into the water dont worry about it ..looks around its kinda dark snaps her finger as a small little flame apears on it and blows on it as small flames huvver over the water around them**

**risu: smiles proudly of what she did hey it worked ..heh rubs the back of her head didnt think it would have**

kyro: smiles heh.. u did great .. look sup at the sky and ses the sorce of darkness as well, the clouds covering up the full moon ,

usis the wind and flicks his wrist causing the wind to blow away the clouds giving them the bright moon as light

**risu: ..sits down on the wooden plateform placeing her boots next to her and looks up at the moon, her eyes glowing from the light of the moon**

kyro: looks up as well the silver in his eyes tanding out in contrast to the pale moon ...

**risu: softly speaks ..you know ..her gaze still on the moon your sister is lucky to have a brother like you ..**

kyro: snaps out of his daze and looks at her .. hm.. a brother like me?... heh.. its more like im lucky to have a sister like her.. shes taken care of me more than i have her.. but why do u say that? walks over and sits next ot her

**risu: stareing at the moon in a trance ..just noteing how it must be nice ..to have someone that cares**

**kagome1981** (8:39:59 PM): kyro:blinks watching her u .. dont have any one.. do u?..

**Fullmetal772** (8:43:28 PM): **risu: i do have a brother ..but he isnt one to show his brotherly-ness to me if you know what i mean ..lays down on her back her eyes not once leaving the moon**

kyro:fallows her movment with his eys but doesnt move from his spot... so in other words.. u dont get along whats so ever?

**risu: blows a pice of hair away from her eye nope ..what so ever ..eh its ok ..hehe he was my least favorite brother anyway**

kyro: .. looks away from her and stars out to sea his bangs shadowing his eyes from her view .. do u ... do u want.. someone to care... ?

**risu: looks at him her gaze slowly returning to the moon ..honestly ..it would be nice to have someone ..but ..stays quite for a little bit the last one that i cared for died and it hurt looseing him ..**

**risu: so ..i guess what im saying is that ..i rather not have someone around ..so i dont have to go threw the pain of looseing that which i care for so much**

kyro:...u can .. have .. me... if u want.. even if ... u dont. want me.. u have mesitting perfectly still kinda having mixed feelings


End file.
